About DC Multiverse Fanon
DC Multiverse Fanon '''is currently the newest and smallest of all of Wikia's fan fiction wikis. This is a place where anyone—that means you!—can add whatever fanon and fan fiction works they want so long as they meet a few simple guidelines. This wiki was founded in 2020 by Dr. DC Comics as a where anyone who wants to write fanon/fan fiction can freely do so. Works include fanon subjects created and written by users, and fan fiction narratives written by users as well. Community members are called '''Fanoneers, a name that combines the word "fanon" with The Walt Disney Company's Imagineers. What is the purpose of DC Multiverse Fanon? DC Multiverse Fanon was founded by Dr. DC Comics in 2020 after he created the DC Entertainment Wikia. DC Multiverse Fanon was founded as "the DC Comics ''fan invention," and was one of many wikis about a topic that was not actually about facts on that topic—namely the wiki is about making up your own stories or characters in the fictional ''DC Comics universe. This wiki, while retaining encyclopedic it can never truly be considered an encyclopedia because the purpose has never been to document facts from a canon story. Instead, DC Multiverse Fanon repository, a place where you can let your imagination run wild and create any appropriate story you want without worrying that someone is going to delete it because they think the story is bad, or they dislike one of your characters or anything else like that. Deletions are objective, not subjective, and deal primarily with article guidelines. So as long as you meet those guidelines, never worry about your article being deleted! Our community's core philosophy, eloquently stated by Atarumaster88 on the Star Wars Fanon Wikia, is simple: write or post what you want because you want to. You should never write/post to be popular or to earn awards. Never worry about what people think of your fanon —so long as it does not include extreme profanity, excessive/overly graphic violence, explicit sexual material, pornography, and real-world racism (this is all, or should be common sense)—are for you to decide. If you create an article that you really like and you want to share it with the world, then this wiki is the place for you! Fanon and Fanfiction Aside from general encyclopedic articles, disambiguation articles, and other more informational-type pages, there are two main, distinct classes of articles and story types on DC Multiverse Fanon: fanon or fanfiction. The two are often used interchangeably, but, for the purposes of this wiki, each one has a different meaning. What is a fanon? Fanon encompasses all articles that do not directly relate to a work of fan fiction, fan fiction being short stories, novels, and the like. Fanon articles you write a function as part of your own "fan repository," so to speak, as they are part of your fanon continuity and only yours—a collaboration with other users notwithstanding, though collaborations not directly relating to fan fiction works are still fanon. There are a variety of purposes for fanon ranging from a character outline for a role-playing game, an exercise in character development, or something as simple as you wanted to share your ideas with other writers without having to write a fanfiction story to go along with it—among other possibilities. What is fanfiction? Fanfiction on ''DC Comics Fanon ''is made up of two different elements: literary works—short stories, novellas, novels—and articles that directly relate to corresponding literary works, such as an article for a character who appeared in a literary story you wrote. These articles are not required to be sourced as they would be if they were canon and on Wookieepedia, though some users choose to do so anyway. This allows fan fiction to function as an encyclopedia of your own fandom, with the purpose being to try a serious attempt to fill in gaps in canon or basic literary exercises in the hopes of writing your own fiction. What Else is There? Outside of standard fanon and fan fiction, there are other types of fanworks that might be posted on the wiki. Some users might write photo novels, which are essentially illustrated works that tell a story through narrative text and images. Similarly, some users have posted comic books. Another medium, albeit a rarely used one, has been the creation of video games. All of these have fan works and articles to go along with them, similar to fan fiction. Why Should I be a Fanoneer? Good question! This is one that you might often ask whenever you join any new website, regardless of what the website might be. Sometimes the answer is obvious, and sometimes it takes a little more decision making to decide if you really want to invest yourself in that website's community. This is definitely one website that you will want to invest some of your free time into! If the responses from users are any indication, the answer to your question should be clear by now. ''DC Multiverse Fanon ''is a warm, helpful, and welcoming community that provides a free and open atmosphere for you to share the story you want to tell without fear of being insulted or someone deleting it because they dislike you or the story. You can stick to your own articles and keep to yourself, or, if you want to interact with other users, you can get involved with the larger community. After reading all of that, if you find yourself wanting to explore this creative outlet and are ready to make your first fanon or fan fiction contribution, then congratulations: you are now officially a Fanoneer! Great, I'm a Fanoneer! Now what? Dive right in! So long as the community-approved guidelines and other policies are followed, your articles are the playground for your imagination. You can also put your name on the Fanoneers page to let everyone know that you're one of us! Don't be afraid to reach out to other users for help either. The Watchtower is always available to you if you want to ask questions or seek help about general ''DC Comics ''Fanon information, like how something works, how to follow a certain policy, and so on. Your fellow Fanoneers are a helpful bunch, so never be afraid to reach out to them on their talk pages too! Earlier on this page, it was mentioned that you shouldn't post just for the sake of awards or recognition. This is absolutely true, but awards and recognition can still be very gratifying. At every end of the month, we always choose the ten featured pages, that can be nominated, by YOU! If you're interested in being a nominee or, at least try to be a nominee, post something that can get our attention. Though, featured articles have a set of requirements that have to be met. Then, once Fanoneers just like you and Fanoneers who are members of the Justice Fanoneers, A.K.A. Administrators of this wiki, review board have voted, your article could become a featured article! Like featured articles, there are also good articles for articles that are of high quality but not quite featured articles, as well as featured works for high-quality posts. Both of these also have requirements—see the guidelines of the good articles and featured work requirements. All of these may not be awards, but they still tell the community that you've created something special! The most important thing is to make sure you're having fun. If you're not having fun, and there's something the community can do to help with that, reach out to your fellow Fanoneers in The Watchtower. ''DC Comics ''Fanon is meant to be fun—embrace that and you'll have a great time! Is there anything I need to know? There's not much else to mention. This page has covered a lot! The last thing to reiterate, though—and this is the technical rule stuff that is never very much fun—is to make sure you’re familiar with the wiki's policies, just as you would want to be on any other site you go to for the first time. Within the ''DC Comics ''universe, your fanon is only limited by your imagination, so there really are no rules. On the wiki, though, there are a few rules to remember and respect. Always remember, though, that some policies just go beyond what's written in articles. Always assume good faith when it comes to the actions of your fellow Fanoneers until you're given a reason not to. Often times we may be quick to call someone a vandal, but it could just be an honest mistake. Most people are here to help the wiki, not hurt it. To that end, please also remember to be civil and don't make personal attacks when talking to and about other people. We want to be welcoming, not mean! All users should be treated with respect and as equals.